Sakura, ¿Qué pretendes?
by Danixpaz
Summary: Sakura está inquieta por algo, tiene que ver con Sasuke, así que va tras él y,..


**S**e me ocurrió de repente en mis momentos alegres. Agradezco los comentarios del otro FF y Nosé, este es medio extraño. Ahí va n_n. No sé si será One-Shot XD. Los personajes no son míos —obvio XD—Son de **Masahi Kishimoto**, Oh yes (:

Las manos le ardían y sentía que en cualquier momento todo saldría mal y estaría votada en el suelo inconsciente. Pero eso, comparada con la motivación que sentía, ¡Era simplemente nada!

Siguió con su riesgosa misión varios minutos, hasta que se le resbaló una mano y quedó sólo sujetándose de la otra. Mierda, susurro frustrada. Fruncías la cejas y trataba de no tensionarse tanto en el incomodo momento. Tenía miedo y estaba que se moría pero, ¡Ella no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse!

No, no, no. Como que se llamaba Sakura Haruno—Ah no, si no. Decidida, se movió rápidamente y se afirmó con su recién inútil mano. Ahora estaba apoyada de las dos. Suspiro aliviada y a escasos segundos volvió a tensarse.

Faltaba poco.

Siguió escalando las muy fuertes enredaderas blancas, eran falsas pero resistentes. Miró hacía arriba, su mirada la opacaban mechones de su grueso cabello. Dio un soplido para quitárselos de encima y, efectiva y victoriosamente, había dado resultado. Sonrió de manera orgullosa y guió su vista al punto de encuentro, solo unos dos metros más y todo estaría saliendo de lo mejor.

Porque esto solo era una parte de su plan.

Continuó sus pasos, parecía un militar escabulléndose en el suelo dentro los alambres de púas tratando de completar su entrenamiento. Solo que la individua estaba en una situación más peligrosa. Sus brazos flexionados y sus manos enteramente agarradas a los fuertes soportes, en este caso, la enredadera. Escalaba el muro de una casa muy conocida para ella y, esta daba con una gran ventana cerrada que la cubrían unas finas persianas azules.

No se podía voltear a mirar abajo, se acobardaría y le empezarían las nauseas por el vertido. Maldijo el hecho de la casa hubiese sido construida de manera tan alta y grande. ¿Estaba arriesgando su vida acaso? Bueno, más o menos, estaba a unos cinco o 4 metros arriba del suelo y, si se caía, seguramente después estaría en una sala blanca llena de agujas adentras a su cuerpo. Suspiró, no importaba, eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía internamente ¿cierto?

Bufo agotada. No podía pensar negativo, tenía que hacer lo contrario. ¡Había escalado unos cuatro metros ella sola! Y nada trágico e inesperado había ocurrido. Se sintió valiente y continuó.

Un metro más y,…

Se agarró de un grueso pedazo de madera pintado de blanco. Era el contorno de la ventana. Suspiro otra infinita vez aliviada e hizo peso para abrir ese pedazo de cosa que daba a la habitación del chico.

Supuso. No abría.

—Maldición—Susurró con dificultad.

La persona que adentro descansaba—pues era de noche—había empezado a sentir extraños acontecimientos provenientes de su ventana. Aún en sus sueños, pensó que sólo sería su imaginación y volvió a acomodarse en su tibia cama con la sonrisa de satisfacción. Siendo nuevamente interrumpido, gruñó. ¿Acaso no era su imaginación?

¿Serían los malditos gatos acaso? O… ¡¿Una especie de ladrón? Pensó en mente. Como soldado de regimiento se levantó de la cama y fue directo a su escritorio, tomó su bate de beisbol que reposaba hace un ratito en éste y, se encaminó apresurado a la ventana.

Con la posición lista para darle una buena tunda al intruso. Pude ver que el individuo forcejaba para abrir la ventana. Sonrió burlón.

A él ningún pobre de hambre le entraba a robar.

—Sasuke—Kun Baka.

Se escuchó de afuera, una vocecita chillona y muy femenina a sus oídos. Se sobresaltó y dejó el bate tirado sobre la áspera alfombra que cubría el cuarto entero.

— ¡¿Sakura?— Exclamó confundido. Alarmado y muy apurado, subió las persianas para poder encontrarse con una no muy limpia y rasguñada chica de saltones ojos verdes.

¡¿Qué mierda hacía ella ahí? Abrió la ventana y la tomó fuertemente en sus brazos para subirla a su cuarto. La chica murmuraba cosas que ni entendía y se limpiaba el asqueroso polvo que ahora le rellenaba el cuerpo. Lo miró con recelo y hasta le había sacado su carmín lengua.

— ¡Estuve escalando el muro que daba a tu cuarto para poder decirte algo!— Gritó sonriéndole.

— ¡Eso noté! ¡¿Es que no podías decírmelo mañana? ¡Pareces psicópata haciendo estas cosas! ¡¿No te diste cuenta que podías morir en el intento? ¡Claro que no! ¡Pensé que era un ladrón! ¡Más encima, es de noche, Sakura, de noche!— Soltó saliendo de sus casillas. Es que se sentía como ido y que estaba viviendo un muy confundido sueño.

Comprobó la teoría del que Sakura era un completa loca. En cambio esta, daba gracias a él misericordioso dios de que él se hubiese dignado a abrir la ventana (Aunque pensara que fuera un ladrón) y hubiese podido salir viva de todo esto.

— ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡No tienes porque sermonearme tanto!— Respondió frunciendo el seño. Se quitó el sudor de su frente y se echó sobre la cama de éste.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Estás sucia!— Exclamó poniendo expresión de asco. Paso por su mente una idea fugaz que se le había quitado el sueño. Bufo.

—Será corto lo que diré. Es que no me aguanté las ganas.

El chico rodeó los ojos en signo de resignación.

—Es que, quería pedirte disculpas por comerme tu pan con jamón hoy día en el colegio.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pan con jamón? ¿Qué pan con jamón? El no come eso. Odia el pan y el salado jamón.

—Debes estar equivocada, Sakura. Yo en ningún momento tuve algo como eso.

La chica se sobresaltó.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Entonces de quien era? ¡Estaba en tu mochila!— Chilló y éste la miro con cero expresión hasta que nombró la parte de su mochila.

—Espías mis cosas.

Rió nerviosa y se levantó de la cama, a segundos comenzó a juguetear con sus mechones de pelo.

— ¡No-no! Es que estaba abierta, y como yo me siento detrás de ti, lo vi no me resistí a probarlo. Palabra que jamás lo haré.

Sasuke juntó paciencia y volvió a rodar los ojos, pero esta vez, irritado.

—Naruto debió dejarlo ahí. Ese dobe.

Sakura rió.

—Bueno, eso es todo, me iré a mi casa a darme una ducha y a dormirme. Adiós, Sasuke—Kun.

Éste la miró con cargo de conciencia.

¿Sakura había arriesgado su vida para decirle algo tan insignificante y tonto como eso? Y más encima, aquello ni era suyo. ¿Cómo es que había dicho que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de decirlo? ¿Acaso se sentía culpable por aquello? Suspiró. Aunque bueno, sacar cosas de otros no estaba permitido pero, ¡un pan con jamón! Suena infantil.

Nadie armaría tanto jaleo por eso. Inclusive al otro día que le viese había podido disculparse con la persona correspondiente y ya pero…

Ella tenía que hacerlo a su manera.

Era una idiota de lo peor, sonrió burlón. La tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él.

—Si hubieses caído.

—Pero no lo hice—Sonrió. —Ahora sí, adiós, Sasuke—Kun. Disculpa la interrupción. Soy una desconsiderada.

Mierda. ¿Es que quería matarlo de culpa?

Se dirigió a la ventana y, dispuesta a bajar por donde vino. Se volteó y con una sonrisa en la cara empezó a descender hacía abajo. El chico se salió del extraño shock y volvió a tomarla en sus brazos para subirla a su habitación.

— ¡¿Qué haces? Me tengo que ir.

El chico apenas le prestó atención y se solo se quedó allí parado. Mirándola. Por la incómoda atmosfera que para ella todo esto había agarrado, el suave rosado se le había ido a sus redondeas mejillas.

— ¡Sasuke!— Gritó una voz de afuera del cuarto. Se miraron como _in fragantes _y la chica solo atinó a esconderse bajo la cama. Sasuke puso pose de indiferencia y se fue a la ventana. Suspirando.

—De hace rato escucho jaleo allí. ¿Estás hablando con alguien acaso?— Preguntó extrañado el individuo.

—No. Es la tele. La encendí.

— ¿Puedo entrar?— Dijo. Comenzando a girar la perilla. El chico fue a la tele y la encendió lo más rápido posible. Después respondió un frío: _Sí, claro. _Y se fue a un lado de la ventana nuevamente.

— ¿Tienes la ventana abierta?— Volvió a hacer pregunta. Andaba de interrogatorio parece.

—Quería el fresco un rato. Se me quito el sueño.

La persona no muy convencida se marchó de la habitación dando por aclarado el asunto. Tras cerrar la puerta se escuchó un sonoro suspiro de alivio de parte de la muchachita escondida bajo la cama.

—El polvo me mata aquí.

—Pues báñate—bromeó.

—Lo haré cuando me dejes ir a casa.

Le ayudó a levantarse y ésta volvió a sacudirse como niña chiquita amurrada.

—Ahora sí que sí, hasta-luego-Sasuke—Kun—Dijo marcando sus palabras fuertemente. Lo fulminaba con la mirada y al tipo frente a ella solo le causaba más gracia.

—No irás. Es tarde.

Ahora ella rodeaba los ojos irritada.

—Me vine sola desde mi casa. No pasará nada si me devuelvo—Mintió. Había salido a escondidas de su madre y corría por todas las calles desoladas de la ciudad muerta de miedo.

—Te creo— Respondió con sarcasmo.

Se quedaron segundos mirándose desafiantes hasta ella chistó de alegría. Demasiado bipolar, pensó.

—Puede ser que… ¿El grandísimo Sasuke Uchiha esté preocupado por una tonta, torpe y enclenque chica como yo?— Pregunto sonriendo.

—Ya quisieras tú. Solo me aseguro de evitarme molestias.

La chica lo miró con claro enfado y se le tiro encima. Le dio un zape y se encaminó a la ventana. La volvió a tomar por tercera vez y le sentó en su cama.

—Nosé como harás pero, sola como vagabunda no te irás a tu casa.

Sí. Sakura era una completa idiota que podía ser capaz de ir a tu casa en medio de la noche para disculparse contigo por solo comerse tu pan con jamón.

**Gracias** por tomarte las molestias de leer esto XD. Chaus. Kisses.

dani n.n


End file.
